My love for you never died
by Kawaii dolphin
Summary: Hikari left Kei on the day of the graduation ceremony due to his grandfathers wishes and without knowing that she was bearing Kei's child. Hikari and Kei's child, Daiki is now three years old and Hikari is now famous in the business world. Hikari is nicknamed Angel Layla because of her cleverness, kindness and beauty. How will Hikari react to Kei when they meet again...
1. Daiki

This is my first fanfic so I really hope you would enjoy this. Please give me your comments and reviews about this. If there are any mistakes please tell me, after all we must learn from our mistakes. Thank you for reading.  
I do not own S.A.

Daiki

"You and Kei will never fit each other! Don't you realise it! Kei lives in a totally different world than you! Just disappear and leave Kei once and for all." Said an old man.  
Hikari woke up from the nightmare. She was sweating and a little boy beside her was really worried about her. "Mommy are you all right!?" Asked the little boy with tears trailing down his face. "I'm sorry Daiki. Mommy just had a nightmare. I'm fine, so don't cry ok?" Hikari said tenderly.

Daiki is Hikari and Kei's son but Kei does'nt know anything about it. It has been 4 years since Hikari left Kei and now Daiki is now already 3 years old. Hikari left Kei right after the day of graduation and without knowing that she was bearing Daiki. When Hikari knew that she was bearing Daiki she was overjoyed yet terrified of the future not because of money but because she was afraid that Daiki would be sad growing up in a single family. Hikari knew she had to have Daiki, after all this is all that she had left, Daiki was the fruit of Hikari and Kei's love. While Hikari was bearing Daiki, she had already set foot into the business world and she was one of the top three businessman/women on earth. In the business world Hikari preferred being called Layla and she was nicknamed Angel Layla because of her cleverness, kindness and beauty, she was perfection to everyone. By the time Hikari had Daiki she already set up many businesses around the world and many companies wanted to have some sort of connection with her even the Takishima's.

"Mommy can we go to the beach today?" pleaded Daiki. "Well... Ok! Since mommy has nothing really important today I will keep Daiki company for the whole day." Hikari said. "Yay! I get to go to the beach with mommy!" Daiki shouted while jumping on the bed. "Daiki be careful you might get-" said Hikari but was stopped when she saw her son falling. "Daiki!" Hikari shouted. Hikari pulled Daiki's hand and let herself hit the cabinet behind her. Pain like shock waves ran through Hikari's body. "Mommy! Mommy!"Shouted Daiki. "Daiki I'm fine, relax." whispered Hikari as she wiped the tears of her son's face. Chihiro, one of the maids ran in. "Please bring Daiki to his room to change into his clothes, were going to the beach today, also please pack some things for three nights," she whispered. "Yes ma'm," said Chihiro.

"Hello? Ichigo (Hikari's secretary) could you please cancel everything on schedule for the next four days please?" Asked Hikari. "Yes ma'm, may I ask were you are going ma'm?" Asked Ichigo. "Ichigo how many times did I tell you to not call me ma'm I want everyone in my company to feel happy and I always feel really distant from my colleagues if they call me ma'm. I am going to a summer resort that I own," said Hikari. "Ok H-H-Hikari sama," said Ichigo. Hikari smiled. "Ok, bye," said Hikari. Hikari took a quick shower and got changed.

One hour later...

Daiki came running into Hikari's room " Mommy, Let's go!" Shouted Daiki as he ran and hugged his mom. "Oh! Daiki you look so handsome in your outfit!" Said Hikari. Daiki blushed happily. "You too mommy you look soooo pretty," said Daiki. "Thank you," said Hikari with a smile. Hikari was wearing a knee length, lace white dress with a coral ribbon tied at the waist and she also wore white sandals. Hikari also tied her long curled hair up into a ponytail and she had a natural makeup look on. She also wore some really cute charm bracelets on her wrist and her most precious necklace she got from Kei before she left him. Daiki was wearing denim shorts with a white polo shirt and navy sandals.

Hikari held Daiki's hand and led him outside to the car. "Mommy why are we bringing luggages with us?" Asked Daiki. "Well, mommy decided that we will be staying at the resort for three nights!" Said Hikari. "Really! Thank you mommy! I love you!" Shouted Daiki. Hikari just smiled and hugged her son.


	2. Riko Hisakawa

Thank you for all your reviews, please keep supporting this fanfic and keep giving me your comments about this fanfic.  
Thank you!  
I do not own S.A

Riko Hiaskawa

Hikari and Daiki arrived at the resort. "Mommy! Mommy look! It's the sea!" Shouted Daiki. Hikari smiled at her son and said "Daiki, let's bring our luggages into our rooms first, then we can go to the beach." "Ok!" Said Daiki.

Meanwhile...

"Why are we not sharing the same room!" Shouted a girl. "Hisakawa san I don't think it is appropriate for a lady like you to sleep in the same room with a man," said Kei. "What do you mean inappropriate? I am your fiancé! We will be living together sooner or later anyway,"said Riko. "Please let me make this clear, I do not love you. I signed that piece of paper just because I was forced to,"said Kei. "Fake love could easily blossom into true love!" Protested Riko. "The point is I do not love you!" Shouted Kei. "Why?! Why do you love that Hanazono girl so much! That Hanazono girl used you! She doesn't even love you!" Screamed Riko. Kei was fumed with anger now. He hated it when people said bad things about Hikari. He loved Hikari and still does until this day. Kei shot a death glare at Riko which made Riko flinch. "You better shut up now before I make you regret what you just said," threatened Kei. Riko left without another word. "Hikari where are you?" Whispered Kei.

At the beach...

"Mommy! Mommy look! Akari and Megumi built a sandcastle with me!" Shouted Daiki. "It's beautiful Daiki!" Hikari exclaimed. "Mommy can I write a wish and put it into a bottle like Ayu chan?" Pleaded Daiki. "Of course!" Said Hikari with a smile. Ayu chan is Akira and Tadashi's daughter. Ayu chan got her looks from her mother and reckless behaviour from her dad. Ayu chan like her father is smarter than she looks.  
"Daiki what are you-" said Hikari was stopped when she saw what Daiki wrote. "I'm sorry mommy, I'll scribble it out. I'll write something else instead," panicked Daiki as tears began to trail down his eyes. Daiki wrote, I wish to meet daddy and have a family day out together. "Shhh.. Daiki it's ok, mommy won't give out to you, it's ok." Whispered Hikari. "But, but mommy Megumi told me that you and daddy were forced to separate and you were really unhappy during that time," said Daiki as he continued to cry. "That's true but Daiki I have you now right?" Whispered Hikari as she wiped the tears of her son's face. "Daiki, it's ok now, why don't you come along with Megumi, Ayu chan and me to swim in the sea," said Akari. "What about mommy?" Asked Daiki. "You go on ahead, mommy just need to finish the last three pages of this book and get something from the resort ok?" Said Hikari. "Ok!" Said Daiki with a smile.

20 minutes later...

Hikari was was walking back to the beach when she saw a girl raising her hand and slapped her son! Hikari immediately ran over to the mat and left the ice pops on the towel. She then rushed over and blocked Daiki from getting another slap, instead she reviewed a slap too. "How dare you lie in front of me and nearly made me trip you little rascal!" Shouted Riko. "Excuse me, but you do not own this beach," said Hikari politely but she was about to explode any minute. Hikari has never laid a hand on Daiki because Daiki has never done anything wrong to deserve a slap especially in the face. Daiki was now crying. "What are you saying you pheasant!" Shouted Riko as she slapped Hikari's face with one hand and used the other to rub Daiki's face in the sand. That was it, Hikari exploded. "Megumi and Akari please take Daiki and Ayu chan under the shade, I have ice pops lying there for them and also don't let them come close," said Hikari with a serious tone.  
Just then everyone else in S.A (excluding Kei, of course) along with Sakura and Yahiro walked down to the beach and witnessed Hikari fumed with anger. They rushed over to see Akira, Megumi, Daiki and Ayu who were walking back under the shade. "What happened?" Asked Tadashi. "Well, to make a long story short, that girl over there hit Daiki, rubbed his face in the sand and made Hikari snap," said Akari and she continued to wipe the tears of Daiki's face. "Let me tell you this, pheasants like you shouldn't even be on this beach!" Shouted Riko. "Listen, I am Riko Hisakawa, the Hisakawa family is one of the greatest empires in Japan so you better watch out," threatened Riko. "But of course I could forgive you if you are willing to lick of the dirt on my shoes," said Riko. "What?!" Shouted Akari. "Wait!" Said Sakura. "Let's see what Hikari would do," said Jun. To everyone in S.A's surprise Hikari bent down and took the shoes of Riko's foot but instead of licking the. Clean she threw then into the sea. "What the hell are you doing!" Screamed Riko. "Nothing really, just throwing my shoes away," said Hikari. "What do you mean "your" shoes they are "mine" do you know how much they cost, they were specially made and sold at the famous brand shop called Angel Laya," shouted Riko. "Have you ever met Layla?" Asked Hikari. "Of course I have! How dare you talk back!" Shouted Riko. Hikari was ready for another slap when Daiki came running over. Then someone took a hold of Riko's hand and said "stop that's enough." "Please don't hit mommy again! Mommy didn't do anything wrong!" Pleaded Daiki while crying. "What are you doing Kei! Let go of me!" Shouted Riko. "Kei, treat Riko nicer after all she is your fiancé," said an old man. Kei, that name sent shock waves through Hikari's body but what was worse was that Kei's grandfather's voice was herd too. "I apologise for my fiancé's rudeness," said Kei. Hikari slowly raised her head and looked into Kei's eyes. "Hi-Hikari!" Said Kei who was really shocked.


	3. I'll never forgive you!

Here's another chapter for you guys!  
I'll try and update at least one new chapter every week!  
I will be taking in all your suggestions into consideration!  
Please keep supporting this fanfic  
Thank you for all your reviews  
Please keep reviewing!  
I hope you guys like this fanfic!  
I do not own S.A.

I'll never forgive you

"Hi-Hikari!' Shouted Kei. Kei looked at all the S.A members who were now standing right beside Hikari. "Mommy! Mommy are you ok?" Asked Daiki. "Mommy?" Said Kei. "You have a child Hikari?" Asked Kei. Hikari did not answer. "Who's child is it Hikari?" Asked Kei. Hikari continued not to answer. "Hikari is that child mine?!" Asked Kei. "Hikari please just answer me!" Shouted Kei. "Kei, I have nothing to say, sorry," whispered Hikari as she began to stand up and walk away. Kei took a hold of Hikari's hand and said "answer me please! Is that boy my son!" Ryuu and Tadashi's went to get a hold of Kei and to calm him down. "Kei! Calm down, Hikari has been through a lot these past four years," said Ryuu.

"Hikari, why are you reappearing in Kei's life again, I thought you left for good and did you forget what I said to you the day before the graduation ceremony?" Said Kei's grandfather. "Grandfather what did you say to Hikari?!" Shouted Kei. "Be quite Kei!" Shouted his grandfather.

"So your Hikari, the girl who tricked Kei into loving you, the girl who made me and Kei's wedding unsuccessful, the girl who ruined everything in my life?! You pheasant! How dare you! Tell me what you want? Money? Fame? Cars? Jewellery? Mansions? I'll give them to you if you are willing to disappear in our lives and have no connection with us!" Shouted Riko. Riko raised her hand again and was about to slap Hikari when Hikari stopped her hand.

Hikari was now fuming with anger. "Would you shut up?!" Shouted Hikari. Riko and Kei's grandfather was shocked at Hikari's sudden reaction. "First you hit my son! Then you rubbed his face on the sand! You also slapped me! And you even told me lick your shoes clean! Now you think I am the kind of girl who would get close to Kei because of money? Fame? Let me tell you I have tons of money lying there for me to use and it's my choice to use them whatever way I want! Do you hear me Riko Hisakawa!" Shouted Hikari. "Let me tell you this Angel Layla would "not" be cooperate with the Hisakawa family OR the Takishima family, I decline your families offer AND Riko Hisakawa, the brand shop Angel Layla does NOT welcome you! I do not design fashion items for people like you to wear! Money is not the problem for me!" Hikari added.

Riko and Kei's grandfather stood there dumbfounded. "Y-y-you're Angel Layla?!" Shouted Riko in shock. Hikari was now on the phone with Ichigo. "Ichigo, decline the offer about co-operating with the Takishima's and Hisakawa's," said Hikari. "Yes Hikari sama and may I ask why?" Asked Ichigo. "Because they angered me!" Said Hikari. "Ok Hikari sama, goodbye," said Ichigo. "Goodbye," said Hikari. "Is there a problem with me being Angel Layla? I'm warning you Riko Hisakawa, if you EVER lay a hand on MY son again I will use whatever method to bring your company down, not that I need to anyway because your company is about to get bankrupt anyway if you don't marry the Takishima's faster," threatened Hikari.

"Also if you don't start fixing your princess behaviour I don't think anyone will marry you but if you do congrats because your going to be a pain in the head for everyone!" Hikari added. Everyone laughed at what Hikari said. Riko blushed. "How dare you!" Shouted Riko. "Did you not hear what I just said" said Hikari with a serious tone.

Hikari was about to walk away again when Kei's grandfather said "hold on Hikari, you just said you are Angel Layla but how come I never see you at big celebrations?" "That's because I avoid them purposely," said Hikari. "Is that boy Kei's son?" Asked Kei's grandfather. "Yes," said Hikari. Kei's eyes widened. "Hikari why didn't you tell me!" Shouted Kei.

"What can you do?! Your grandfather was the cause of my parents death! The only people I could seek help from were the people in S.A. They gave me shelter, food, opportunities etc. the only reason I became so successful in a year was because of them. I won't ever forgive your grandfather!" Shouted Hikari. "Your parents died?!" Said Kei shocked. "I already apologised for that Hikari," said Kei's grandfather. "Let me tell you something old man, an apology won't give me my parents back, an apology won't give me back the four years I lost with Kei, an apology certainly WON'T replace Daiki's sadness when he was growing up without a father and an apology won't give me back the tears I cried every night when I was living in Akari's house! If it weren't for the people in S.A I would have probably already died!" Shouted Hikari. Hikari was now crying.

" , my mom is not obliged to listen to everything you said if she didn't respect you she wouldn't have left my so called dad here, of you didn't break your promise my mom would not be crying here, you killed my grandparents, I too will never forgive you! leave me and my mommy alone. If my mom can smile from the bottom of her heart and not cry again I am more than happy to not have a dad. I don't need one anyway because I have everyone here. Everyone in S.A excluding my so called dad is my family, I don't need anyone else," said Daiki. Daiki was really serious now, he was really clever and was always placed first in class. Daiki was always a happy go lucky kid but whenever his mom feels unhappy or cries Daiki will get angry and speak to people very formally and seriously.

"Daiki, relax, it's ok, mommy fine," whispered Hikari. Sakura and Akari helped pull Hikari up, Tadashi held Ayu in his arms and Ryuu lifted Daiki up.

Suddenly Hikari lost conscious and fell onto the ground. Riko, Kei and his grandfather panicked for a second but Jun went over to pick Hikari up cautiously. "It's usual, she overworked herself. She finally got a three day break but you guys had to ruin the mood here," said Yahiro. "Sakura would you please call Ichigo and say that we want to let Hikari take a two weeks break from work because she has been overworking too much. We are taking Hikari and Daiki to Tahiti for a break." Said Megumi. "No problem! Since we've all been planning it secretly anyway!" Said Sakura. "Let's go back it's going to rain soon!" Said Ryuu.

"Don't hurt Hikari again, her scar just healed recently don't open it up again please, like Hikari said, an apology can't change something that has already happened. Daiki and us are all that she has left," said Tadashi. " I hope you have regret what you have done to Hikari's life," said Akari.


	4. Just to keep the promise

Sorry about the late update!  
I've been studying for my exams but I will still continue uploading new chapters, it might just be a bit all over the place but I promise right after the exam I will make a schedule and upload a new chapter every week!  
Here's another chapter guys!  
I hope you like it!  
Like always, keep supporting this fanfic  
Also please review!  
I bet you have some questions already but you will have to wait for it to be uncovered!  
Enjoy! _  
I do not own S.A.

Just to keep the promise

"Wait guys!" Shouted a teenage boy. Everyone turned around and to their surprise Sui was running towards them. "I'm sorry I'm late," said Sui. Sui noticed Jun hold Hikari. "Did Hikari overwork herself again? She already fainted twice this week!" Shouted Sui.

"Shh... Sui don't wake her up! You know how hard she works right?! We've decided to leave tomorrow," said Yahiro. "What?!" Shouted Sui. This time everyone including Daiki said "Shh! Don't wake Hikari/my mommy up!" "Oh, sorry!" Whispered Sui (sweat drop!).

"Ok I'll contact someone and tell them to prepare my luggage, should I do that for Hikari too?" Whispered Sui. Sui was now really cautious about not waking Hikari up. "Please do," said Jun.

"Sui, you have been in contact with Hikari?" Asked Kei. Jun looked at Akari and she nodded. "Yes," said Sui. "For how long?" Asked Kei. "Ever since she left you," whispered Sui. "Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Kei.

Sui didn't know how to answer Kei's question. Kei just continued showering questions at Sui and Sui was starting to get nervous. Sui didn't want to keep this secret from his brother but he didn't want to hurt Hikari and didn't want to break their promise, not after what his grandfather did.

"You can't blame him, after Hikari cut all ties with you, Sui begged Hikari everyday to see him. Sui would stand outside Akari's house everyday after school until ten at night. After doing that for two weeks Hikari finally gave up and was willing to see apologised for your grandfather's doing and did everything he could to repay Hikari back. Sui was the only person Hikari would believe in, in the Takishima family," said Sakura.

"About Daiki," said Kei. "We want Daiki to live with us. I do not wish to see my great grandchildren live with someone like Hikari who only knows how to work and not look after her own son," said Kei's grandfather. "Grandfather that's-" shouted Sui but was stopped when Daiki said "I'm sorry but I will definitely not live with you!"

"I am your grandfather! How could you say something like that? Come here Daiki, great grandfather will look after you one million times better than that stupid mother of yours," said Kei's grandfather nicely. That made everyone on Hikari's side snap.

Daiki was really furious at what he said just now. "My mom is not stupid! My mom cares about me more than her work! If my mom didn't care she wouldn't make breakfast for me every school morning, if she didn't care she wouldn't be right beside me everyday when I sleep and wake up, if she didn't care she wouldn't work that hard every night trying to finish all her work just to keep me company on the weekends, if she didn't care she wouldn't take me to school every morning and if she REALLY didn't care she.. she... my mommy wouldn't have forgiven you just to make me happier and not make me feel pressurised !" Shouted Daiki.

Daiki was now crying. "Forgiven? Your mom just now said that she would never forgive me!" Said Kei's grandfather.

"She said all that because she still kept the promise. She didn't want to say she forgave you so that Kei would have to stay by you and that girl's side!, Hikari is even willing to be the bad guy just because of that promise, that stupid promise you broke!" Shouted Akari.

"Akari, Daiki it's ok. I'm fine, being the bad guy doesn't really hurt at all," said Hikari with a forced smile."Hikari," said Jun. "Come on, let's go guys," said Ryuu.

"Wai-" said Kei but was stopped by Riko's kiss. Riko faced Kei and planted a kiss on him. Kei tried to push her away but his grandfather was glaring at him saying if you push her away I will kill you.

Kei had no choice but to stand still and not react to the kiss. Riko made the kiss deeper purposely and made Kei wrap his hands around Riko.

Hikari forced a smile but Jun covered it with his hands. Everyone including Sui just turned and walked back to the resort.

At the resort...

Jun placed Hikari on the chair and everyone bent down to look at her. Hikari still had that forced smile on her face and it made everyone's heart sank. "Hikari, you know you don't have to put up a strong front in front of us, we won't leave you, we promise. Just cry! Cry to your hearts content!" Said Megumi. "Yeah Hikari! It's a promise," said everyone. "Guys!" Whispered Hikari.

Tears were flowing down Hikari's face rapidly. She couldn't stop. "That's right Hikari, we'll always be here with you," whispered Ryuu.

That night nobody knew how long Hikari cried for, they just remembered why she cried. It was all that old man's fault. Why did he have to hurt Hikari so much. What did Hikari ever do to him.

Each drop of Hikari's tears were like poking needles into them. They were all heartbroken by the end of the day.


End file.
